Wer hätte gedacht
by MYxDISASTER
Summary: Raven geht eigentlich auf eine amerik. Zauberschule, darf dank ihrer Leistungen aber ihr 7. Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. Dort läuft sie natürlich auch den Marauders über den Weg ...


„Und denk daran, immer aufzupassen ..."  
„Natürlich."  
„..., damit du ein gutes Bild abgibst."  
„Klar."  
„Es ist eine Ehre, dass du ausgewählt wurdest."  
Urks. Kein Kommentar.  
„Aber du bist ein kluges Kind ..."  
Mein Talent, bei Prüfungen zu schummeln sollte man nicht in den Schatten stellen, finde ich. Aber das sage ich jetzt besser nicht laut. Ansonsten rückt Hogwarts wieder in unerreichbare Ferne. Und ich freu mich ja drauf.  
„... und deshalb vertraue ich darauf, dass du alles richtig machst."  
„Werd' ich, Mum."  
Nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, ich wäre eine Arschkriecherin. In den über siebzehn Jahren, die ich jetzt gemeinsam mit meiner Mutter verbringe, habe ich einfach gelernt, dass die ‚Ja und Amen'-Variante nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Idee ist, wenn man mit ihr zu tun hat. Auf jeden Fall ist es einfacher und auf die Dauer macht es auch keinen Spaß, mit ihr zu diskutieren. Sie hat ja doch immer das letzte Wort.  
Deshalb wehre ich mich auch nicht, als sie mich in eine enge Umarmung zieht, obwohl ich ihr Parfüm nicht ausstehen kann. Da ist Moschus drin und wenn ich dieses Zeug rieche, wird mir immer ganz schlecht. Aber meine Mutter steht drauf. Oder vielleicht hofft sie auch, dass die Männer drauf stehen. Ansichtssache.  
„... soll einen neuen Schüler ein bisschen einführen. Er macht hier sein siebtes Jahr.", höre ich in dem Moment jemand hinter mir sagen.  
Wie – noch jemand neues? Großartig!  
„Sein Name ist Raven."  
Gott! Womit hab ich das verdient? Ich mag meinen Namen ja wirklich, aber in manchen Situationen würde ich meine Eltern am liebsten erwürgen, weil sie unbedingt so ein Unisex-Ding haben wollten. Vor allem, wenn immer jeder zuerst an etwas Männliches dabei denkt. Warum auch immer. _Ich_ finde, Raven hört sich weiblich an.  
Als meine Mutter mich endlich losgelassen hat, mache ich mir schon gar nicht mehr die Mühe, mich überhaupt nach der Person umzudrehen, die mich eben als Junge abgestempelt hat. Sie ist vermutlich eh schon in dem Gewirr verschwunden, das hier auf dem Bahnsteig herrscht. „Soll ich dir beim Suchen nach der Schulsprecherin helfen, die dir hier alles zeigen soll?", fragt meine Mutter in dem Moment. Hilfsbereit wie immer. Trotzdem würde ich eher meinen Zauberstab aufessen. Ungewürzt.  
„Nein, danke, Mum. Ich find' sie schon alleine."  
Also mache ich mich mit meinem schweren Koffer und einem Katzenkorb auf die Suche nach dem Abteil, vor dem angeblich diese Schulsprecherin auf mich warten soll. Natürlich durfte ich vorher noch eine mütterliche Umarmung und herzergreifender Schluchzer über mich ergehen lassen. Irgendwer sollte mir mal erklären, wie sie Schauspielerin werden konnte. Mir fällt es echt schwer, ihr die Show abzukaufen, wenn ich ehrlich bin.  
Als ich mich endlich dem Abteil nähere, das mir in einem Brief vom Schulleiter beschrieben worden war, sehe ich auch schon zwei Mädchen, die sich in der Menschenmenge umsehen. Eine Beschreibung von dieser Schulsprecherin wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht gewesen. Aber daran kann ich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern, also muss ich wohl ins kalte Wasser springen.  
„Lily Evans?", frage ich, als ich mir sicher sein kann, dass sie mich trotz des Lärms, der hier herrscht, hören können. Die beiden Mädchen drehen sich tatsächlich um. Eine von ihnen hat rotes Haar und ich muss nicht einmal genau hinsehen, um ihre strahlend grünen Augen zu erkennen. Sie ist groß und schlank – um eine typische Schönheit zu sein fehlen ihr nur noch die blonden Haare, aber selbst auf den ersten Blick kann ich sie mir nicht als Barbie-Püppchen mit gebleichten Haaren vorstellen. Man muss wirklich kein hormongesteuerter Halbstarker sein, um zu erkennen, dass dieses Mädchen vermutlich der Inhalt einiger Jungenträume ist.  
Das Mädchen neben ihr ist der komplette Gegensatz. Sie erinnert mich irgendwie an die Brasilianerin, die in Amerika in meinem Jahrgang war: dunklere Haut und Haare von der gleichen braunen Farbe. Ebenfalls eine Erscheinung, mit der sie den Kerlen hier vermutlich den Kopf verdrehte. Lieber Gott, bitte mach, dass das keine Zicken, sondern klischeehafte Schönheiten mit tollem Charakter sind!  
Würde mich wundern, wenn er mein Gebet erhört. Ich war ihm in den letzten Jahren nicht sonderlich treu. Aber der Herr liebt schließlich all seine Schäfchen, nicht wahr? Ich bin halt das schwarze Lamm in seiner Herde!  
„Das bin ich. Kann ich dir helfen?", fragt die Rothaarige jetzt und lächelt mich an. Die Stimme kenn' ich doch ...  
„Ich bin Raven. Die Neue. Aus Amerika.", helfe ich ihr weiter. Sehr schön – sie sieht aus, als hätte ich sie damit überrascht. Vermutlich hatte sie einen fetten Jungen erwartet, der spricht, als hätte er einen Schwamm im Mund und so die englische Sprache vergewaltigt. Aber was sie in Wirklichkeit bekommt dürfte ja eigentlich besser sein. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick bin ich mit meinen 1,70 m Körpergröße, langen, schwarzen Locken und bronzefarbenen Augen bin ich wahrscheinlich auch der bessere Fang. Ob man sich auf den zweiten Blick dann nicht doch den übergewichtigen Texaner wünscht, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Aber zum Glück kennen die mich und meine Macken ja noch nicht richtig ...  
Lily hat sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und heißt mich herzlich in England willkommen. „Gefällt es dir hier?", fragt sie.  
Oh je. Schlechte Frage. Mein Blick wandert unwillkürlich hoch zum wolkenverhangenem Himmel. Ich habe zwar nur einen knielangen Rock an, friere aber trotzdem erbärmlich an den Beinen. Meine Qualitäten, was die Wettervorhersage angehen, waren schon immer erbärmlich und deshalb ist die Sonne natürlich auch noch nicht hinter den Wolken hervorgekommen, was ich eigentlich gehofft hatte.  
„Das Wetter ist nicht so schön, ich weiß, aber ..."  
„Lily!", höre ich plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. Noch bevor ich mich überhaupt umdrehen kann, tauchte neben mir ein Junge auf, der etwa in meinem Alter sein musste. Auf seiner Nase saß eine Brille, sein Haar war schwarz und sah aus, als hätte er es seit einer Woche nicht mehr gekämmt.  
„Was willst du, Potter?", fragt Lily mit frostiger Stimme. Begeistert scheint sie nicht unbedingt zu sein.  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob du nachher mit in unser Abteil kommst? Das wäre echt toll!" Seine Augen leuchten richtig auf, während er sie anblickt.  
Herzergreifend. Wie schade, dass ich noch nie ein Fan von Schnulzen war. Seine Angebetete scheint der selben Meinung zu sein: „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich mich zu euch Idioten setzen sollte?"  
„Weil ... ich ... also" Sprach's und verlor jegliche Haltung. Armer Kerl. „Also ... Ich würde mich echt freuen. Wir könnten uns über unsere Ferien unterhalten und ... so." Noch ein hinreißendes Lächeln für Lily hat er übrig und schon trottet er wieder davon.  
„Er hat was von dem Golden Retriever meiner Nachbarin ..."  
Verdammt! Habe ich das wirklich laut gesagt?  
Aber gelogen ist es ja nicht. Es fehlen nur noch flauschige blonde Haare, ein langer wuscheliger Schwanz und eine feuchte Nase, dann wäre er der perfekte tierische Begleiter. Aber Lilys breitem Grinsen nach zu urteilen nimmt die es mir auch nicht übel, dass ich ihren Verehrer gerade mit einem Hund verglichen habe.


End file.
